This invention relates to a switch box with a box-like lower compartment which has a locking upper edge, and a cover with downwardly turned edges which fastens in the opening of the lower compartment and is provided in the area of each of its corners with mounting sockets for connecting screws which can be screwed into threaded mounts on connecting flanges positioned in the interior upper corners of the lower compartment.
Removal of the cover from the lower compartment of prior switch boxes requires time consuming dismounting work since all the connecting screws must be removed from the threaded bores of the connecting flanges. It is time consuming even if the cover is articulated by means of a hinge joint on one side to open to the lower compartment and only two connecting screws have to be loosened.